iFriday
by omgResidentEvilwtf
Summary: Carly's relaxing Friday night is interrupted by the one and only Sam.


**I thought of this little one shot while thinking of ideas for iPlay. I thought this turned out pretty well. If you haven't read iPlay RE: Extinction or the original iPlay: RE yet, then do that right after you read this one! Lol, and don't forget to leave a review here once your done. Enjoy.**

* * *

**iFriday**

Carly grinned while she opened up her eyes to the sunlight. Sam was lying face down on the bed. The down comforter had lowered during the night to expose her upper back, and the men's A-shirt that Sam was now wearing allowed an extensive view of her toned arms and shoulders.

--

**Fifteen Hours Earlier**

With a blazing fire going in the small fireplace that Spencer had installed, the sole occupant of the apartment felt the wave of warmth roll over her body and sooth her soul. She was curled up in the corner of the deep leather couch, reading some new FanFiction that was posted in the Resident Evil category. The heavy rains of mid-autumn cascaded against the windows of her apartment.

Carly Shay absolutely thrived on Friday evenings. She and the others had the show to do on Saturday, but Friday nights and Sundays were usually pretty smooth. Especially tonight, as Freddie was forced to bond with his mom, and Spencer was crashing at his friends Socco's.

Deeply engrossed in the FanFiction she was reading, the brunette was startled at the heavy knocking on her font door. Carly turned to the weird clock Spencer had built. It read 11:23pm. 'What the Hell?'

Carly sat her laptop down on the cushion next to her and got up to answer the door. She had been in her pajamas even before picking up the computer and deciding to catch up on some Fanfics, and now, clad in nothing but her flannel bottoms and her silk top, her bare feet padded towards the door, which was still being knocked on.

Her building was secure as one in this town could hope, and Spencer had cleared only a certain few people to be let up without a call. Still, this was Seattle; had to take _some_ precautions.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Sam, who else," came the voice from the other side of the door.

Carly threw open the heavy oak door to reveal a completely drenched Sam Puckett. The girl had a rapidly forming black eye and a cut on the left side of her cheek.

"Jesus Sam!"

Sam looked up and grinned at Carly a little crookedly.

"Um, the medics from the match think that I had enough for the night, and told me not to be alone for tonight, and my Mom isn't home. Can I crash here?"

"Match? What match?"

Sam's grinned widened, and there was a devilish sparkle in here eyes.

"Kickboxing."

Carly sighed and shook her head. She couldn't help it. Sam looked absolutely adorable standing in her doorway, drenched in rain and a little blood, grinning like an eight year old locked in a toy store. Carly smiled back.

"Get in here."

Carly drug Sam into the kitchen, and sat her on a barstool.

"Don't move."

Carly came back with a white shirt, a towel, and what looked like a fully loaded first responder kit. At Sam's raised eyebrows, Carly explained.

"Freddie's mother thought it would be a good idea if we had one of these things in our apartment in case Spencer decided to get himself, or someone else, hurt. Alright, first things first. Put this on."

Carly handed Sam the shirt, then turned so that Sam could change. At Sam's soft touch against her shoulder, she turned back and met the beautiful blonde's warm blue eyes. Carly feel the heat from Sam's body just as Sam could sense the energy coming from Carly.

"Um, Carly?" Sam smiled sheepishly. "I kind of took a few hits to the ribcage. Do you think...?"

Sam felt her face go red with embarrassment, and looked down.

"No problem Sam." Carly gently helped the other _woman_ lift her soaked shirt and put the clean one on. Carly noticed Sam try to hide her painful grimace.

"Thanks," said Sam softly.

Carly felt her breath catch. She wanted to say so many things. She had wanted to say them for so long, but...

"Sit," came out instead.

Ignoring the slight look of disappointment in Sam's eyes, Carly set the first aid kit on the counter and opened it. Carly gently removed the two butterfly bandages above the other woman's eyebrows and worked in silence for a few moments.

"Kickboxing, huh?" Carly quietly asked.

"Yep. It's a great release. My mom thought that it would be a good way to channel my energy into something else, and for once, she was right. You know, keeps me out of trouble, also make a little cash on friendly side bets with the guys."

Carly stopped and looked up at Sam's face. Then laughed. "Sam, I never thought you had such a shit-eating grin."

Carly swabbed both cuts on the beautiful face with antiseptic to clean them.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

Carly laughed again. "Stop twitching damn it."

Sam glanced back at the brunette beauty, then closed her eyes to hide the grimace. Carly smiled softly at the strong blonde for being such a baby. She leaned down and gently blew on the cut above Sam's left eye. Sam felt her own expression soften immediately, but kept her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt almost overwhelmed with desire. 'Whoa.'

When she felt the same attention directed toward her jaw, Sam snapped her eyes open.

Ice blue met warm brown, but both women felt the fire between them. Carly felt Sam pull her gently closer, where now she was standing between Sam's legs. Time seemed to still. Carly wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and finally felt the fell lips of the blonde upon her own.


End file.
